An Odd Combination
by skittleslovesyeww
Summary: just read i suck at summaries TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Happy Ever After

So guys this is my very first fanfic story.I dont know if you will like it or not but review and bare with me.The first few chaps are kinda boring but I promise they will get better.Now onto the story.Gabriella Montez is a knight at westhigh.Troy Bolton is a wildcat at easthigh.Gabriella is the primo girl and Head Cheerleader at westhigh.Troy is the primo boy and Basketball captain at easthigh.Now that your all cought up heres my story

**Monday 7:15 Gabriella POV**

I walked thru the doors of westhigh with my cheerleading outfit on.My team was following behind me.My best friend Sharpay at my side.The basketball team came crashing thru yelling "what team?" and the others would yell back "west knights" i'm guessing their getting themselves pumped up for tonight.Oh yea whats tonight?? The pep rally.We always have one with easthigh before we play them.which is next friday.they've beat us 4 years straight but this year we have a secrete weapon.Our cheerleading team.I know your thinking no way.But the westhigh cheerleaders have never looked this good.

"Hey guys" i greeted the basketball team and smiled my flirty smile.

"Hey Gabriella" Josh the team captain said.

OK FREEEEZEEE.Let me tell you about Josh.You already know hes head basketball boy and with that comes popularity ofcourse but hes also a jerk.Not to sound conceited but hes ask me out atleast a hundred times.He always says "but im in love with you" but i see right thru it.All he wants from me is sex.Actually thats all any guy wants from me.They dont want love they just want a skank and i just wish they'd see im not that girl. sure i act like it but deep down way way deep down im innocent. i just want true love.Which ofcourse the only person who knows that is shar.

"Josh" i said coldly

"So whens the big east VS. West game trevor?"sharpay ask with a smile like my own.

OK SO STOP AGAIN.Now its time to explain sharpay.Shapay is my bestfriend i mean literally. I'm closer to her than my own mom. It's been that way since preschool.

_flashback_

I walked down the corridor of my new school.It was my first day of kindergarden at Westside Elementary.I was wearing an outfit my daddy got from one of the many stores he owns.This one was from aeropostale.It was an orange top with a silver sequened butterfly on it.With it I wore some brown guachos that flowed as I walked.On my feet was a pair of jimmy-choos.I walked into the class room with a huge smile on my face.i must not have been paying attention becuase I bumped into somone.It was a girl.A pretty girl.Her hair was just a long and curly as mine but blonde.She was wearing pink lipgloss.Lipgloss? in kindergarden?man I really have seen it all.

"Oh my gosh" the girl said lookng at my shoes "are those jimmy-choo's?"

"yes"I said while admiring her top "Is that shirt aero?"

"yes"she squeeled

"you've got let me borrow that" we said unison which made us giggle

"Im sharpay wanna be friends"

"Im gabriella and how bout best friends"

"Kool this is going to be an awesome friendship bestie"

"I have the same feeling"

_End flashback_

so now you know that story.Last year Trevor moved to alberquerque(misspealled i know).He and shapay have been secretely crushing on eachother since.But neither is smart enough to figure it out.Messed up right?

"Umm next friday" he blushed

"you guys coming tonight"Josh asked while staring at my chest

i snaped my fingers infront of his face"my face is up here and about tonight we wouldnt miss it for the world"

"kool see you then" Trevor said while eyeing shar

"yes i would love to kiss you trevor"shar said clearly in her own little world

"what?"trevor was confused

"umm she said she will miss you"i tried to cover for my bestfriend

"umm ok" he stated as the team walked away

"oh geez" sharpay said as she snapped out of her trance

"what are you "oh geez"ing for?" i asked

"i blew it again uh sharpay you are so stupid"she began to hit herself in the head saying 'stupid' repeatedly

"no your not stupid" i grabbed her hand and linked it with my and we began to make our way to our lockers

"gabriella why cant i be like you around guys you know your all calm and chill and im all 'i would love to kiss you' i mean c'mon"

"your not stupid just nervous besides he likes you to i just wish you'd see it"

"whatever"she stood infront of her locker and grabbed a few binders and books

"so i have chemo next so i will see you at lunch" i said as i shut my locker and clicked the lock

"ok but can you save me a seat im gong to be late"

"sure but why are you gonna be late"

"im gonna 'drop' my books in front of trevor so he can help me pick them up and then we look into eachothers eyes..." she began hugging her book and staring off into space i could tell she was daydreaming again and so could the people waking past they would just laugh but then i would glare at them and they would keep walking

"shar" i snapped my fingers infront of her face

"it just makes sence"

"ok so see you at lunch?"

"its a date"

"mmhk bye shar"

"bye brie"

**So first chappy is out hope you guys liked it next one will be about troy the the pep rally so not much drama in the first two but the third things are gonna get heated oh and the chapters will be longer to but thanx guys bye**


	2. meeting

Happy Ever After

**ok so hi ppl.I have another chappy here.I rlly need reviews for the next one to come out.I know that sounds rude but my youtube has like 4 comments and because of that im stopping my zanessa series.i really like making these and it takes awhile so plz show you like them and review.Thanx so muchous i love you guys and dun dun dun read on!!**

**7:15AM Monday troy's POV:**

I stepped out of my Audi and onto school campus. I instantly inhaled.Ah the sweet smell of Albuquerque in the morning. As I began to walk I heard loud cheering and wolf whistles which only meant one thing;Brenda.I began to walk a little faster hoping she wouldn't notice me but within no time"TROYSIE" was called after me. I hated that nickname especially when it came from that squeaky throat. I turned around to see a slim figure, in my opinion to slim, with long blonde curls. She was wearing east highs cheerleading uniform being she is the captain with tennis shoes that matched. Her face was caked with make-up. There was probly enough make-up there to be spread to four different girls and still have some left over. Make-up is something I never have and probly never will understand. She suddenly jumped in front of me.

"Hi Brenda" I stated as I made my way past her.

"Wow mighty speedy this morning troy, got a date?" she ask when she caught up to me.

"Ahha very funny Brenda but no"i said as i quickly whipped into homeroom.

"hmm"she frowned as she sat in her desk.

"ok class you have 10 minutes for lockers then we are off to the gym."

"Uhh miss darbus many of us have practice in the gym so why is everyone going to be there i mean it will cut into our time"chad my bestfriend of 16 years stated while hugging his basketball tight many people have their talents and hobbies well chad had an obsession;basketball.

"it would seem the westhigh principle and our very own would like to have a meeting"

"so their will be westies in the gym to?"a very worried chad ask

"Yes mr.danforth now off to your lockers chop-chop"

And just like that we were off i knew this would be a verrrry long and agervating day.

**8:00 AM Monday west high**

**Gabriellas POV**

"ahem students may I have your attention?" our princable ask as the school fell silent

"thankyou now I would like to inform you all that we will be leaving campus in about fifteen minutes." A bunch of "whats?" and "whys" were heard but our principle kept going

"We will be off to east high thank-you proceed to your lockers"

Oh no what are we gonna do at east high? I have a feeling its not going to be very good.

8:30 AM Monday

East high gym

No ones POV

Est and west high students filled the gym as they were all confused as to what was going on but to their relief the princibles stepped up to explain

"ahem good morning west and east high students"

"good morning" we all said unison

"we have a huge announcement to make so if you would brace yourselves"

--

**Ok so a cliffy on this one guys make me proud clicky-clicky oh in the reviews plz plz send me some ideas plz****J**** so anyways that's all and yea bye**


	3. interest

**ok so last time there was a cliffy now plz review im not making many more to this without reviews I know its not tht great but I rlly need reviews telling me if I should burry it or keep going so love ya read on.**

**East high gym 8:15 Monday**

**No-ones POV**

"so as I was saying" the west high principle stated "we have an annocoument" east highs principle stepped up

"Well after many years of fights and games we have decided to-"west-highs principle grabbed the mic

"Join schools"

"WHAT" a small beautiful brunette screamed "you can't possibly think these losers' she points to east highs student body' could ever be as good as us I mean look at them"

"Excuse me" a certain blue eyed boy shouts back "who has beat who for 4 years running?"

"Maybe your basketball heads are better than ours but that cheerleading team puh-lease I would say pathetic but that would be insulting the pathetic kids" everyone oohed and laughed at east high

"Our cheerleaders could whip your ass!!"

"Prove it to me"

"With pleasure"

West high watched as their favorite and most popular girl made her way to the floor. Most were trying to look up her skirt or had their eyes glued to her butt but at least she mattered. East high went first and they weren't bad but then came the good team.

The principles stepped back and put on When I Grow Up by PCD and sat back and watched. All eyes were on Gabriella as she danced her cute ass off. Every curve and every move was noted. She saw a certain someone who looked like he had a weakness so she used her sex appeal to her and her team's advantage. She sexily walked over to him and grinded on his body up and down as he watched in awe. She walked back to the floor and finished in a split while everyone sat there stunned.

The east high principle cleared his throat"um well that was interesting. But now onto the arrangements. we will now have dorms you don't have to use them but if you want you can so guys and girls go pick a room if you want one your are able to leave campus and go home also so meet and greet and have a nice day" on that the students left.

**Gabriella's POV**

"Wow brie just wow" sharpay rushed over to me

"I know aren't just so mean" we both giggled linked arms and made our way to the dorms

_Is it weird or wrong to want someone or something you can't have? Its not? Good because I think im wanting someone I totally cant have. And I've only known him for like 5 minutes what was his name? shit!! I don't know his name owell I have a feeling we will get to know each other somehow_

**Troy's POV**

"Hey man is your tongue dirty" Chad ask as he came up to me and put I hand on my shoulder

"Umm no why?" I ask I was kind of afraid of the answer but I still ask

"Because you mopped the floor with it when Gabriella grinded you"

"Gabriella" I mumbled

"What'd you say?" Chad ask

"nothing nothing" I stated as we approached the rooms

**East-west high 1:30 AM **

**Gabriella's POV**

"You know what we should do?" shar ask as she put a spoonful of ben and jerry's in her mouth

"I dunno? What are you thinking?" I ask as an evil grin came across her face

"You know that boy who was messing with you earlier"

"uh-huh"I said as I ate some more of my ice cream

"we should get him back"

"I'm loving where this is going"

"I thought you would so lets go get some goodies and get him, and whoever stays with him, back!!"

"lets do it"

**East-west high 1:30 AM **

**Troy's POV**

"hey chad"I called out as I paused the game we were playing

"this better be good beacuase I had one long guitar streak"

"would you forget video games long enough to go sneak around the girls dorms"

"dude I bet their having a pillow fight in their underwear what are we waiting for lets go"

"I thought you never ask"

**No-ones POV 1:55 AM**

"are you sure we wont get caught" Gabriella whispered to her bestfriend for 15 years

"im sure now stop worrying"

They continued to walk then turned around when some bumped into them

**1:53 with troy and chad**

"dude were so gonna get caught"troy whispered to his bestfriend with crazy puffy hair

"no were not as long as you keep that big ass mouth of yours shut"

They were stopped when they bumped into someone

**So yea another cliffy I know who your thinking they bumped into and im here to tell you you are sooooo wrong stay tuned to see what happens next oh and review review review thanx loves ya!!**


	4. What's so funny?

**so guys i was nice and did another chappy.but only for those who have added me to their auther thingy. oh so yea im not gonna talk anymore. and ACTION.**

_"are you sure were not gonna get caught?"she looked to her bestfriend of 15 years_

_"im positive"they stopped when they bumped into someone_

_With Chad and Troy_

_"dude were gonna get caught"he looked at his friend with puffy hair_

_"not if you will keep that big ass mouth of yours shut" when they bumped into someone they turned around._

"AHHHH"gabriella and sharpay screamed before taylor could shut both their mouths

"what are you two doing?"she asked in a whisper yell

"looking for those two"sharpay stated while she got her breath back and she pointed to troy and chad

"and you two are doing what?"she looked at troy and chad annoyed

"are we in the girls dor-"

"shut-up chad"taylor demanded as she slapped him round the head

"yes ma'am"chad mumbled as he looked down while troy laughed

"bolton you think this is funny?" taylor sounded more annoyed than ever

"yeah," he laughed a little more" ,just a little bit though"

"whats so funny about it?" Taylor ask while Gabriella noticed what Troy was laughing at and she to burst out

"Brie?" Sharpay tried but failed much to her dismay "lets get these two into a room before they get us ALL in trouble"

**30 minutes later with Troy Gabriella Sharpay Taylor and Chad. Troy and Gabby just calmed down.**

"ok so maybe we can tell you now" Gabriella said as she took a deep breath

"please hurry I'm dying to know!!" Sharpay never was good with secrets

"ok so do you want to tell them brie?"

"uh-oh"sharpay coughed "somebodies in trouble"she said as she pointed to troy like she was five

gabriella began to tear up as sharpay rushed to her side and wiped her tears away

"um did I do or say something wrong?" Troy asked with much concern in his voice

"well-" Sharpay began but Gabriella shushed her

"no you didn't its just that name but its ok I'm over it"

"ok?"

"OMG i really really really--"Sharpay got overly excited and Gabriella once again shushed her

"shar do we have to"she whined

"want to play-"

"dont say it dont say it"

"truth or dare"she smiled triumphetly as she finished

"and you said it"

"aww is the westie scared?"chad ask in a baby voice

"hell no im not scared question is are you?"

"noway lets do this"

"GOOD then ask away chad ask away!!"

**OOOHHH So whts up guys I know I know short short and yep short im sorry but its like a filler for now but guys seriously get up the reviews?! Please oh oh oh im done ah buh-bye**


	5. Question

**So here's another guys hope you like it.Oh yea did I mention im making a new story no? Well I am soo I love you guys Peace out yo!! Ya Digg??**

**2 A.M Shar and Gabby's room Gabriella's POV**

"Ok so I will" Chad said rather cocky.

"Good" I said just as cocky.

"Ok would you two stop acting like little kids and get on with it"Shar added sounding frustrated.

"FINE ok so troy truth or dare?" Chad asks his best friend.

"Um dare?"

"Ok I dare you to kiss Gabriella" He said with a smirk

"Umm are you ok with that?" he looked dead at me

"Uhh well I um"_Stop studering you know you want to "_Whatever" I tried to play it cool.

"ok" as he said that he got up and leaned in to kiss me. our lips met and it was like the fourth of July inside my mouth.When he pulled back I pulled him back in begging for more.I quickly realized what I had done and let go of his shirt

"That was…"He said rather breathless

"Yea it was…"I replied also breathless

"Can I have a word with you outside" Troy said and I was shocked

"umm sure be right back guys" on that we both got up and walked out

**With the others inside**

"OH MY GOD" Sharpay exclaimed

"They are so into each other" Taylor burst out

"I am soo hungry" chad said which earned a glare from the girls

**With Troy and Gabriella**

"sooo.." Troy said and bounced on his heels

"sooo…" Gabriella sounded nervous

Troy sighed

"umm when we kissed did you?.."

"Feel the spark yea I did it was was-"

"Magical"

"yea that was it"Gabriella laughed

_Akward pause_

"Um do you wanna go out with me this Friday night?"

"Really?" I looked surprised

"Oh god that was stupid its to soon and you don't even know me and now im being pushy but I just like you-"He rambled but was cut off by Gabriella

"I would love that"

"Now you probly don't even like me an- What?"

I giggled and Troy blushed

"Aww your cute when your embarrassed" I said and touched his nose

"Well I try" he said earning a giggle from me

"We should go back" I said with a sigh

"Yea Chad's probly driving the girls nuts"

"Hey want to mess with them?"

"Love to"

"Ok so heres what we'll do"

She tells him the plan

"That's brilliant I'm soo in"

"Awesome"

They went to the door and opened it

"Oww" They heard three voices from behind the door

"Are you guys oh I don't know…EAVESDROPPING?"

"Well you see"Chad started

"Oh shut-up chad"we all said in unison

"So I guess you guys know huh?"

"No we don't know anything because somebody would shut his big mouth"Sharpay said as she glared at chad Who was hugging a bag of chips with his mouth full

"What" He said and chips fell everywhere

Gabriella yawned "It's getting late guys do you just wanna stay over?"

"Sounds good to me"Troy said

"My roommate wont miss me for just one night"

"Chad?"

"Yea whatever"

"Great then its settled"Sharpay sqealed

**So whats gonna happen? What are they planning on the gang what will happen at school? Find out in the next chapter**


	6. DETENTION!

**Ok so here we are yet again.**

**I have a few minor announcements.**

**1. I'm will only be updating once a week.**

**2. I'm making a new story. But I want this story to have 15 reviews before I do.**

**Ok now that's done. Read on. I made it as long as possible.**

3**:00 AM Gabriella and Sharpay's dorm**

"Hey" Troy whispered as he crawled over to my bed "Are we still on?"

"Hell yea" I said as I got up

"Lets go then" I grabbed his hand and we begin to work.

**7:30 AM School yard **

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A loud pitched scream sounded causing Gabriella to fall off her bed and onto Troy.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD AHHHHH" the scream sounded again. Gabriella and Troy walked to the window to see their beautiful creation.

"God sharpay why are you screaming" Chad said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"HELLO WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL YARD"

"WHAT"Taylor shouted as she sprang from her bed

"Yea were in the school yard not in my beautiful dorm which is I tend to sleep in no we are in the middle of the school yard for everyone to see "

"who would do this" Taylor ask while hugging her sheets tight.

"I'll tell you who And her name starts with a G" Sharpay scowled

"Gina I KNEW IT those cheerleaders never have liked me"A very clueless chad said

"NO YOU TWIT it-"She was cut off

"Hey sleepy heads you might want to get changed class starts in 15"Gabriella said as she and troy came past laughing

"That's IT" Sharpay screamed as she dug her manicured nails into the bed then jumped up and began chasing Gabriella.

Gabriella screamed as Sharpay and Chad chased her and Troy.They ran thru The courtyard. Just as Sharpay and Chad caught up they all stopped for breath.

"OK"Sharpay breathed out while her hands were on her knees

"Were thru"Chad said breathlessly

"Aw are the little sleepyheads tired" Troy hadn't hardly finished his sentence when the sharpay attacked him. Gabriella and Chad tried to save their friend. They ended up all rolling around on the grass getting wetter by the minute. They all stopped when they heard a loud cough behind them.

"SHIT" came from every teenagers mouths

"Who do you think you are?" the rather mad looking principle ask

"Were really sor-"Gabriella began but was cut off

"Save it I give you all a week of detention"

"But mr.Matsui we have basketball" Troy tried

"Two weeks"

"And I have scholastic de cathalon" Gabriella whined

"3 weeks detention" He screamed and we all flinched "Anything else?"

All four shook their heads.

"good now get to class" and he departed.

"Great how are we gonna do 3 weeks of detention" Chad ask

"UHHHH" I let out my frustration and stormed to class "Bolton I think you're with me"

"Right bye guys see you at lunch"he said as he jogged in my direction.

**7:51 Art **

"Ah Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton your late"

"But just by one minute" Gabriella tried

"Late is late miss Montez. Maybe you wouldn't be late if you weren't frolicking around campus and playing in sprinklers am I right?"

"But its my fault I was the one who-"Troy tried to cover for her

"Take a seat!"

**11:30 Lunch**

"And then he just said you had detention like that?" Taylor asked while eating her French fries

"Yep I cant believe it but he did"Gabriella sighed

"Umm are you to depressed to eat Gabriella?" Chad ask as he stared at my food

"Uhh here Chad" I said as I shoved my food forward

"do you ever think of anything besides food?" Taylor ask rather annoyed

"No not really" He smirked "oww" he rubbed his afro where Taylor slapped him

Gabriella laughed at her friends.She suddenly felt her pocket of her jeans vibrate. As she slid up her chocolate she saw a tiny envelope on her screen. Knowing this ment a txt she read it

_Hey meet me outside of the lunch room in about 2 minutes xxTroy_

_Mhkay xxBrie_

"um guys I have to go to the bathroom be right back" Troy stated as he excused himself.

**5 minutes later**

_Its been five minutes where u at? xxTroy_

_Sorry I cant get away be there in a sec xxBrie_

_Hurry xxTroy_

_Ok ok xxBrie_

"Guys I'm gonna go check on troy he's been gone for awhile" I shared as I got up and exited the lunchroom

"I thought you'd never show" troy said as I approached him

"I tried but tay kept coming at me about having detention"

"ok well you're here now so I have to show you something" He said as he grabbed my hand.

We went up sooo many stairs I thought I would die. No seriously if I see another stair I might be sick. But the last set of stairs put us on the top. I gasped as I look around me.

"You like it?" Troy asked as he stepped beside me

"Like it? Oh I love it its soo wow its just"

"Beautiful?"

"Yea I like it" I said as I put my hands on the rails and stared out at the beauty in front of me.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

"Troy?" I broke the silence

"Yea?"

"Why did you bring me up here?"

"Well i- i…..i want to ask you something"

"umm sure ok?"

"I know you just met me but…I really like you and…..I was wondering if you wanted to be my-..my….Girlfriend"

"Troy you're a great guy but I need time and hey I don't know maybe you can dazzle me and who knows how things will turn out so lets just get by the first date and then we'll see k?"

"not the answer I expected but ok sounds great"

The bell sounded and they rushed to class

**And im done so I worked hard on this one so review please.Thanx guys**


	7. hmm?

**A/N: I'm putting up another chapter. When I have the time I will update sooner but sometimes I don't have the time so you see? I thought you would ok so here you go read on..**

**2:30 last class of the day **

This class was Darbus. Everyone had her together. Everyone meaning Shar,Me,Troy,Tay,Chad,Zeke and Jason. She was probably the worst teacher on campus.

"Soo class I need to discuss this years musicale"

"Whats there to discus I mean I'm the lead end of story" Brenda stated. Oh the drama with this girl. She likes Troy she is the most popular girl at east-west high and shes just plain mean see why anyone would hate her?

"Well you see miss song we need more then one person to do a show any volunteers?"

_Silence_

"well how about-"

_Briiiiiing_

The bell sounded and the students flew out of the classroom. As I stepped out shar was waiting for me.

"Hey so what are you doing later?" Shar ask me as soon as I came into view

"Um nothing?"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What um I don't think I'm following?"

"Hello date with troy right after detention"

I hit myself in the head "uhh I forgot how could I forget HOW COULD I FORGET?"

"Whoa whats wrong girls?" Troy asked looking confused

"um acting exercises her Idea" I stated as I pointed to sharpay

"Ok well we have to get to detention so lets go"

**3:15 Detention(A/N the teacher is not miss darbus its and old lady that sleeps all the time)**

Gabriella sat there feeling as if she would die of boredom. Suddenly she felt her pocket vibrate. She once again slid up her chocolate to see the tiny envelope she quickly read the mssg.

_We still on for 2nite xxTroy_

_Yea why wouldn't we be? xxBrie_

_I thought I had freaked you out earlier with that question xxTroy_

_No you didn't I mean it was unexpect-_

She stopped when a piece of paper hit her head. She saw the hot pink glittery writing and knew where it came from.

Are you texting troyboy by chance? shar

Yes I am now leave me alone Brie

_Hellooo xxTroy_

_Sorry im still here someone threw a paper ball at my head now where was i? xxBrie_

_Haha I saw sharpay do it but you were talking about that question xxTroy_

_Not funny Bolton and oh about the question it was unexpected but not freaked out at all xx Brie_

The paper ball landed on my desk

You two should go out shar

I know I really like him and you wanna know the best part ? Brie

_Ok well be ready at seven I'll pick you up at the front gate of the girls dorm xxTroy_

_Kool cant wait xxBrie_

_Me either ;) xxTroy_

The bell rang and everyone rushed out again sharpay hot on my heels

"Soooo….."

"So? So what why are you looking at me like that its kinda scary"

"Oh come on you know what I want to hear"

"I don't know what your talking about"

"brie I know you know and what I also know is you know that if I don't know whats going on with you and that hunk of man candy everyone will know…..THINGS"

"Ok ok just not here I'll tell you when we get in our room deal?"

"Deal oh and gabby"

"Hmm?"

"Your lockers that way" she said as she pointed in the opposite direction

"Right"

**4:00 gabby and shars room**

"I'm back" I yelled as I returned from starbucks

"in the shower be out in a few" sharpay screamed from the bathroom

"Yea yea yea" I replied as I flipped on the t.v

Ah high school musical 2.How many times can Zac Efron say yea in a movie? Hmm oh well who cares he is soo hot and the way he looks when his girlfriend is mentioned is so sweet. Wow hes dreamy.

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other_

_And we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized_

My phone sang at me and I knew just who it was

"Hi daddy" I answered sounding super excited

"Hi princess how are you?"

"I'm good I miss you though"

"as do I princess actually that's why I called"

"oh are you coming to see me"

"actually your coming here"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious your flight leaves next Sunday"

"but daddy what about school"

"honey its Christmas break coming up"

"Really? wow time has really flown by"

"yes it has darling but I need you to do me a favor"

"sure but does mommy know about this?"

"That's the favor honey I need you to convince her to let you come up here and stay for a week can you do that?"

"I can try. Actually I'm supposed to be going home for a few hours sunday since it's the weekend maybe I can ask her then"

"Sounds great but I have another call coming we'll talk soon princess"

"love you"

"Love you"

And the conversation was over. Wow me going to new york. Oh no how would I ever convince mom to let me? Oh well I guess I'll have to see and whatever happens, happens.

"Who was that?" a rather curious sharpay asked while standing in the doorway in a towel.

"My daddy" I said with a huge grin

"Oh so what are you wearing toni-"

_Knock, knock_

"Who could that be" sharpay went to the door and opened it

"Miss montez?"

"no I'm her roommate can I help you?"

"I've just go some clothing from juicy couture,Areopostale,Abercrombie and Fitch and a little Guichie and Prada."(A/N I don't think that's spelled right but you know wht I mean)

"can I ask who they came from?"I ask as I popped my head in the door

"Um a Earnesto Montez?"

"AHH that's my daddy yes bring them in come on" I opened the door wider

"Alright boys bring the racks"

The _boys_ Brought 5 racks. 1 rack per brand. When they left sharpay and I just stood there and stared.

"Lets take a moment of silence for a bazillion awesome and totally perfect outfits."

"Ahh who cares about silence we need to find me something to wear" I screamed as I flung my self at the racks. Sharpay sat there looking akward.

"Whats on your mind shar?" I ask as I let worry flow off my tongue

"Umm can I ask you a favor?" She asked still sounding akward

"Anything princess" I slapped my hand to my mouth "Wow I sound like my daddy"

We giggled

"Umm well can I wear an outfit?"

"if you can tell me what for"

"A date" She said almost inaudible

"With who.Girl I want details.Now spill."

"Well his name is Zeke and hes soo cute oh and he can bake really good.Oh and his cookies."She stared off dreamily

"Shar" I snapped infront of her face

"Sorry its just I really like him"

"Awesome I'm really happy for you. Now help me find an outfit"

"Oh no montez your not getting off that easy"

"ugh shar please don't make me?"

"tell me about him brie do you like him or not?"

"Well hes really cute and he seems sensitive yet very protective and guess what?"

"What!!"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend"

"Noway"

"WAY!! But…" I trailed off and sighed

"But? Oh no what did you do?"

"Well he asked me at lunch today well actually it was when we snuck away btu it was at lunchtime"

"Yea I get it just go on with the story"

"Anyway so I told him I wanted to wait until the date sooo what do you think?"

"I'm speechless well not really because I'm talking now but that was very mature and grown up brie"

"I know!!" said sounding excited

"I'm so proud of you"

We squealed then hugged

"Okay now to find an outfit"

"For the both of us"

We laughed and began to look

**Okay so this took me forever to write and it was 7 pages long on word sooo I hope its good enough for you. I know I said my new story was coming and it is I just have to find the right title and the best way to kick off the first chappy. ok well enough talking. now off you go. review review review my lovelys!!**


	8. The Date

**Ok here we go go go. Yay!!**

**6:15 Gabriella and sharpays room**

Wow sharpay really knows her fashion. I mean seriously. She picked both of us the most stunning outfits Areopostale can make. Mine being an adorable mini skirt that is white and has glitter on it. With a baby pink flowy top that matched the sparkles on the skirt. And a pair of strappy heels that also matched the shirt and the pink in the skirt. Now sharpay went a bit more hmm how do you say it? Umm extravagant. Yea that's it. She wore a beautiful dress that came to about mid-thigh with Prada shoes and a clutch to match.(sharpays is like what Vanessa wore at the VMA's) She looked stunning. I decided to go with curly since my hair was naturally that way.And shar's Was tied up in a beautiful mess.With a simple white ribbon thru it.

"Wow you look great" Sharpay stated as she stared at me

"So do you Zeke is very lucky"

"oh speaking of lucky you have condoms right?"

"Sharpay!"

"What? I'm just saying. I mean come on brie you cant honestly think troy will be able to keep his hands off of you in that outfit"She pointed at my body while her finger went up and down

_Honk Honk_

"Speaking of troy I gotta go. see you"

"I'm serious don't do anything I wouldn't"

"Not funny sharpay"

"Yea we'll see whats funny when you stay in troys bed tonight" she mumbled to herself as she shut the door

**With Troy and Gabby**

"Wow you look amazing Gabriella"

"Thank you and you clean up pretty well yourself"

"Ahha well I try"

The rest of the way was filled with small talk and giggles

"Mr.Bolton were here" The driver called as he got out and opened troys door. While troy rushed around to open mine

"My lady" He grabbed my hand and helped me out as I gasp and stared at the restaurant in front of me.

"Troy this is amazing"

"Well I wanted to take advantage of my chance" He linked arms with me "Now shall we proceed"

"Yes we shall"

The restaurant was even better inside. I'd had discussed this place with shar. Actually more like made fun of it. We would always talk about only snobby people went there. Yes we had the money to go here. But we never wanted to. Because you see when sharpay and I were younger we made a promise to never let it go to our head how much money we had. Grant it we might dress as if we were famous and had all the money in the world we never acted like it. We liked to think we were grounded and our heads were always on straight. Even if shar was missing a few screws.

"Troy.." I sighed "I think this is to much I mean really you're a great guy money doesn't impress me"

"Really? I just took you as one who liked….Liked….li-"

"Extravagance?"

"look don't take it as me thinking your like shallow and materialistic I just really wanted to impress you So you know maybe you would like me" He blushed

"that's really sweet troy but you see I'm easy to impress. Actually you could have taking me to McDonalds and made me order off the dollar menu and it wouldn't make a difference to me. If I like you it's because of who you are not because of what you have"

"Really? That's great because I'm not into the whole 'Let my money go to my head thing' I like to think I'm grounded and my heads on straight"

I laughed "You know I know exactly what you mean"

"Lets blow this popsicle stand and go back to my place and watch a movie what do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a mighty fine idea"

"Well lets go then" We linked arms once again and headed for the door.

"Troy?" I asked once we were outside

"Yes?"

"Can we walk?"

"Um sure but it looks like its gonna rain are you sure?"

"I love the rain but if you don't want to get wet I understand"

"Nah it would be raining by the time the car got here anyways so why not!"

We began to walk in the way of the campus

"Soo tell me Gabriella what are you interested in?"

"Um well cheerleading is practically my life I just enjoy it. And it takes up so much time I don't really have anything else. But like on the weekends when I don't have games I love reading. I know that sounds really like nerdy. But on a positive note im a party hardy girl does that help?"

He laughed "A little"

"oh god just…. what do you do?"

"well the same thing as you just basketball not cheerleading"

"Aww why not I think you would look cute in a miniskirt"

He nudged me "not funny montez"

"anyway so why _are_ you interested in boring me?"

"oh that well um…Can we sit down?"

"umm sure" I looked around and realized we were at the beach he ushered me out to the waves and we sat down. The waves coming up far enough to tickle my now bare feet

"Ok I never get this….Sensitive so please never tell anyone about what im about to say got it?"

"Mh-hm"

"I'm serious say one word and your dead"

"ok ok jeeze just get on with it"

He inhaled deeply "ok honestly I believe in love at first sight do you?"

"um not really but I have a feeling that could change so continue"

"right well when I saw you enter the gym that day I- I ….i was mesmerized. I saw you and only you. I felt like I was floating well until chad slapped me and told me I was starring but you get my point. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I feel like I've known you my entire lifetime. And when I think about you at night it feels so right and I just" He starred at my blank expression "Oh great I'm freaking you out again"

The rain began to pour. Through Troy's little speech it had been sprinkling but now the rain was in full force. I began to giggle. Troy snapped his head in my direction

"What?" he said trying to hide the smile that was creeping onto his face

"Its just you" was all I could make out before going back into fits of laughter

"What about _Me?"_ He said with laughter in his voice

"You- you think I" I laughed but then I saw troys pained expression

"Just forget it Gabriella" He began to walk off

I suddenly realized and jumped up trailing up behind him. I grabbed his hand

"What" was all he said before my lips crashed onto his. The rain was pouring down on both of our wet bodies but neither of us cared. He was right it _was_ like fate. Kissing him put me in another world. I felt as if I was floating and it was me him and no-one else. He hesitantly pulled back after what seemed an eternity.

"You were right" I breathed out

"about?"

"The way it feels with you"

"soo I didn't freak you out?"

"not at all wildcat"

"Soo is this a yes"

"oh its definatly a yes"

"YES!" he exclaimed before crashing his lips back onto mine. My hands found his neck and I draped my arms around him as his hands rubbed over my arms leaving goose bumps I shivered in his arms and he broke the kiss

"Cold wildcat?"

'Well um I am kinda soaked"

"well maybe this will help" He took off his wet jacket and put it on me grant it it was wet he was right it did help "Better?"

"much better"

"Good now we really should get back it's like 11:00"

"yea we probably should"

**At Gabriella's dorm**

I got the pink and green key out of my clutch and giggled as I remembered the day shar gave it to me. She shrieked super loud and I believe her words were " Isn't it the greatest I mean its so fantabulous its like-" and then I cut her off and told her it was great and then ofcourse we hugged. I put the key in the slot and gave it a quick turn as quickly as I opened the door I shut it back

"umm troy can i?"

"Sure lets go"

I grabbed his extended hand.

**Troy's dorm**

"So uhh This is my room ignore its well ….messyness" I giggled at his vocabulary skills

"What about a roommate?"

"Ahh that would be chad and hes always out on Fridays"

"oh um troy?"

"Yea?"

"I kinda forgot pajamas"

"um well I can walk you back if you- What are you doing?" He looked at me with curiosity as I rummaged thru his shirts on the floor as I smelt them I would scrunch up my nose

"ahha" I said as I pointed to him "uh troy can you take that shirt off for me?"

"um isn't it a bit soon for all of that?"

"Ew you perv I just want to sleep in it"

"oh" he blushed He took off his shirt and I swear I almost fainted "here"

"uh um yea thanx? I- I'm…Gonna go change" I said as I rushed to the bathroom never taking my eyes off of his steel abs

I came back out in his shirt since troy was tall where as I was short it came down just below my ass I couldn't help but notice troy starring. I blushed a deep red

"Um so are you uh ready to go to um sleep with me i- I mean um got to bed with me I mean ah dammit"

"Your so cute wildcat" I said as I giggled and slid my index finger down his bare chest

"Yea well I uh-"

"Yea I know you 'try' so are you going to stand there all night or what because frankly I'm ready to sleep"

"yea yea sure" he climbed into bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest

"goodnight Ella"

"Goodnight wildcat"

**Next morning 5:30 AM**

"come on ella don't worry about it" I smiled at the new nickname he had for me but it quickly faded

"How can I not worry about it troy I'm in the boys dorm for crying out loud" I said as I tried to break free of troy's tight hold on me

"yea but in the manual it says you can be at the other dorm if it is necessary"

"Ok but what am I supposed to say 'oh yea my roommate had a guy over when she shouldn't have and they were doing it in my dorm room so I HAD to stay here' yea that wont get shar in any trouble at all"

"ok look its still dark out I will walk you back to your dorm and then say I was going to the basket-ball court on your side if anyone catches me"

"Aw troy you don't have to"

"But I want to"

"Awww" I cooed as I pressed my lips to his in a passionate kiss he pulled me onto his lap. As he attached himself to my neck. I moaned before I collided again with his lips

"ok we should stop before I go all crazy" he said as he pulled back

I giggled as I got off his lap and rushed to the bathroom to change. Today was going to be perfect. I came back out about 5 minutes later in what I had on the night before.

"Ready?" troy asked as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"yes I am"

He walked me back to my room and after our goodbyes he left me. I went in grateful to see sharpays guy was gone. I heard the shower running and it didn't surprise me.

"Shar I'm home!"

"Awesome be out in a few!!"

I skipped to my new clothes and tried to find something to wear. I finally decided on a denim min skirt with a pink top with the words 'Peace love Hollister' written across it in yellow letters. And a pair of yellow flipflops.

"Oh my god your home I was so worried last night"

"Really? Cause you didn't seem like it when I saw you making out with Zeke. Oh and about Zeke what was with his hair it looked like it was chad"

"um…Er…That's because it was chad"

"What? Get out!!"

Sharpay just blushed

"ok tell me what happened now! And don't leave anything out"

"Ok well I went to a party with zeke and we both got to drinking and I was dancing with him and the next thing I know he's gone and chad was just there and he- he"

"Took advantage of a hot vulnerable girl"

She began to cry

"Aw some here baby girl"she came over and I pulled her into a hug. I whispered soothing things as she cried once she had stopped I pulled back with my hands on hr shoulders

"honey get ready and we'll go to school and you _will_ have your head held high because chad is just a jerk and so is zeke and who knows maybe there is some sort of explanation to it. So I want you to repeat after me"

"ok"

" I am sharpay evens"

"I am sharpay evens"

"stupid boys can not and will not get to me"

"stupid boys can not and will not get to me"

"Cause I'm a tough bitch!"

"Cause I'm a tough bitch!" she yelled the last word

"that's my girl now you go get em tiger"

"yea" she said as she walked out of the dorm. I giggled as she walked back in "first I need clothes"

**Whoa that was actually good!! Ok so I want to thank all the reviewers you all mean a lot to me!!**


	9. Parties

**Ok so here's another yay.**

It wasn't until later that we both realized it was Saturday. Yea we are idiots. So anyway its now 3:30 troy had some basket ball thing to do soo I have been bored all damn day. He should be calling anytime now. Wow I cant wait to talk to him I know we've only been dating for like barely 24 hours but it does feel like I've known him for a lifetime.And he-

_Oh and I'm into you and girl no one else will do_

_Cause with every kiss and every hug you make me fall in love_

_And No I cant be only one I bet there's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of they life who feel what I feel when I'm_

_With you with you with you with you with you girl_

Troy face popped up and I smiled(A/N when they first met everyone exchanged numbers and got pix and all that but gabi just now like today set 'with you' as her ringtone)

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy"

"Hey troy"

"You look cute in that little green shirt"

"Oh thanks" I looked down and tugged on the material "Hey wait how'd you know?"

"Turn around"

I turned to see a smiling troy at my window. I set the phone down and walked over to my window. I giggled as I opened it.

"What are you doing here?" I ask with laughter in my voice

"Well I wanted to personally invite you to Veronicas party tonight"

"Veronica like as in Veronica Dustly? Or the other Veronica?"

"Dustly"

"Are you sure I'm invited?"

"Positive now get your cute butt ready and lets go"

"Kay I'll meet you out front around?"

"Well party starts at 7 soo about 6:45."

"Umm troy that's not for like another three hours"

"Really?Wow it feels so late Um do you like starbucks?"

"Yes I do why?" I was amused by his randomness

"Well we have time to kill and theres one right down the street so lets go"

"ok just let me get my wallet"

"noo I'm paying"

"oh well let me get my phone"

"It wont do anything but bother you now come on" Troy dragged me out the window and off to star bucks we went.

"Hello what will you be having?" The clerk asked as we approached the register

"Um a vanilla cappuccino please"

"And for you miss"

"oh that's ok I'll just take some of his" I giggled

The clerk looked at us then our intertwined fingers and smiled

"Ok then that will be 3.42" troy handed him a five and told him to keep the change. We soon found a table next to the window.

"What are going to wear tonight?" troy looked at me. I looked at his beautiful blue eyes and how curios he looked and I giggled.

"Well actually I don't know what are you going to wear"

"Mhh" He said and shrugged his shoulders "hey maybe I can help you get ready"

"Bolton is this some reason for you to see me naked?"

"Oh no no Gabriella I wouldn't I swear oh god I'm such an idiot"

"It's ok wildcat" I looked at him "I was only joking"

"Oh well ella I would never do that ok?"

"Ok" I gave him a warm smile

"good now lets head back"

"kay" I grabbed his hand again and we were off

**6:30 that night**

"Ugh shar come on help me out here"

"What?" she asked as she appeared from the bathroom door

"You!" I screamed and tackled her

"What are you doing your gonna mess up my outfit"

"I'm Taking back my shoes"

"Oh these are the black peep toe shoes you've been looking for?"

"Duh shar" I grabbed them and jumped up "Ahh now I can call my wonderful B/F and tell him to come get us"

"Good"

I starred at her

"Oh yea what about shoes?"

"Well I have a pair of black stilettos in the bathroom closet and you can wear them if you want"

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I cant dance in heels so I'm putting on ballet flats"

"Oh can I wear those then?"

"Sure"

_Knock Knock_

"Come in"

"Now what if I were some rapist or something"

"Then I would have to call my hot boyfriend to come and beat your ass for me"

"And then what"

"We would live happily ever after duh"

He chuckled and kissed me.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Hold on" I walked to the bathroom "Shar?"

"Uh um ella"

"What is this?" I asked as I picked up a medicine bottle

"It's not mine"

"Really!" I began to read the lable "Sharpay Nicole Evens take once a day for anorexia"

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before"

"You know what? I'm going to pretend this didn't happen"

"Pretend what didn't happen?" troy asked as he appeared at the door

"Sharpay is not anorexic and I didn't find her with these pills for it or anything we just got ready and went to the party so lets go"

**The party Shar Troy and brie just arrived**

"Im going to get a drink you guys want anything?" Shar stated as we walked in

"Um We'll come with"

We made our way to the bar

"What can I get you guys?"

"three margaritas please" shar stated like it was her job

"um actually can you add a shot of tequila with that?" I asked

"Sure can" he disappeared behind the counter for a brief moment then came back up with our drinks "here you are enjoy the party"

"oh my god do you see that brie?" shar ask as she starred out at our rival schools cheerleading team dance

"Yea I do." She pushed all the drinks aside on bar and made her way up.Extending a hand and helping shar. Once they were both up there they began to grind. As they glanced to the floor the girls still weren't giving in

"I think they want some brie"

"They want to battle then lets go" they were helped off the bar by troy and Jake

The floor got silent.

"you girls want some of this?" Gabriella asked as she starred at stacy the captain of the squad

"oh bring it on"

"DJ give me pop that body" he nodded in agreement and the song began to play

"5,6,7,8"

We danced and danced all over the place. Doing moves no-one could pull off. The song was coming to an end and I had to do something they wouldn't like. I as sexily as possible walked over to troy grinded him up and down and then went in for the kill. I kissed him with so much passion I thought we would explode. I pulled back breathless. And starred at the losing team as they walked away in defeat

"This isn't over montez"

"It's cool were just getting warmed up"

"Do you want to go back to my place?"

"Sure shar I'm leaving"

"Yea ooook" she said drunk

We stumbled out of the house in search of troys car

**Uh-oh whats gonna happen now? Will he take advantage of her? Will she let him? What about stacy? Find out soon guys!!**


End file.
